In an operation of a lithium-ion battery, gas components such as hydrogen, oxygen, nitrogen, carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, methane, ethane, ethylene, propane and the like are generated. Information on the composition and content of such generated gas may be usefully available for research and development of a cell material, optimization of cell manufacturing processes, identification of a cause of a cell failure, etc.
In order to analyze the gas generated inside the cell, the gas is diffused in a sealed space and the gas sample is collected into a gas collecting tube, and the collected gas is injected into and analyzed by a gas chromatograph. However, since a pressure of the gas diffused in the sealed space is low, the gas is not automatically filled into the sampling loop of the gas chromatographic apparatus from the gas collecting tube, and thereby, there is a problem that the gas is forcibly filled. Such a problem may be exacerbated especially at low pressure gas below normal pressure.
Therefore, it is urgent to investigate an apparatus capable of automatically injecting a gas into a gas chromatograph even at low pressure and automatically processing a large number of gas samples for analysis of the large number of gas samples.